


As Long As You Love Me: A WCPL Side Story

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: West City Public Library [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Snippits from Yamcha and Tien's relationship in West City Public Library, as requested on Tumblr.





	1. Talk to Him

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago I had requests open on Tumblr (no longer open sorry!) and a few people asked for Tiencha in this AU! I decided to collect them together here.
> 
> For context, these take place in the West City Public Library AU, where Tien and Yamcha have mutual crushes that neither knows about.
> 
> Requested by Anon with no prompt

“Tell him I’m not here,” Tien said, shoving the phone at Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu rolled his eyes and picked up the receiver. “Circulation.” There was a pause, then Chiaotzu turned to look at Tien. “He’s not here. I don’t know, probably out in the stacks somewhere. What do you want, anyway?” Another pause. Tien found himself holding his breath. “I’ll tell him. Okay, bye.” Chiaotzu hung up and went back to his pick list.

“Well?” Tien demanded. “What did Yamcha want?”

The look Chiaotzu gave him was the look of a long-suffering, weary old man. “He wants you to go see him. Whenever you get back from the stacks.”

Tien’s stomach clenched. “What?” He couldn’t go see Yamcha, let alone _talk_ to him, he’d just end up saying or doing something stupid like he always did. Ever since he’d discovered he had a crush on Yamcha, he hadn’t been able to do anything right about him, and combined with the leg incident the year before, Tien was sure Yamcha would never want to go out with him.

“It sounded important.” Chiaotzu handed Tien the pick list. “Here, go grab these books and talk to Yamcha while you’re there.”

A little of Tien’s anxiety drained away. Trust Chiaotzu to find a way to give him an easy out from the potentially uncomfortable situation. “You’re a saint,” he told him, grabbing a clipboard and pen. “Have Shu come get me if we get a sudden rush.”

Chiaotzu patted Tien’s arm. “Go get him.”

The Information Services desk was on the floor above the Circulation department, right next to the stairs. As soon as Tien’s head cleared the stairs, Yamcha was beaming at him. He waved him over, and Tien swallowed, wanting to look away and make things less awkward, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yamcha’s beautiful face. Yamcha was so gorgeous and kind and funny and everything Tien wasn’t. He was an idiot for thinking there was even a chance.

Just because Yamcha had been openly bi for about a year didn’t mean he was into Tien, specifically. Just men in general. And Tien didn’t want to have that conversation, so he avoided it by avoiding Yamcha. It didn’t always work, and it made him feel awful, but it was all he had.

“Hey,” Yamcha greeted him as he approached the desk. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

Tien tried to smile back, but it felt weak. “What did you need?”

Yamcha’s grin faltered. “Hey, man, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Maybe he could get out of the situation faster if Yamcha thought he was sick. “I haven’t been feeling well for a bit,” he lied. “Not sick enough to stay home, but sick enough to feel like crap, you know?”

“Ugh, I’m sorry, that’s no fun.” Yamcha grimaced. “I’ll make you some soup tomorrow, okay?”

“N-no!” Tien stammered, raising his hands. “You don’t have to do that! I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be fine. Honestly.”

“Nope, I’m making you soup, and that’s that,” Yamcha said confidently. “I’ll spoon feed it to you if I have to.”

Something in Tien warmed at the thought of Yamcha feeding him and taking care of him while he wasn’t feeling well. He pushed it down and tried to ignore it. “Th-that’s–you don’t have to do that. But thank you.” He couldn’t meet Yamcha’s eyes. He didn’t deserve to go out with someone so nice, especially after what he’d done to him. How could he even think about going out with Yamcha?

“Seriously, are you okay?” A hand pressed to his cheek and he flinched. “You’re all flushed, and your face is warm.”

Tien wanted to kiss him. He wanted to pull Yamcha forward and press their lips together across the desk, make some quip about only being _lovesick_ , and Yamcha would laugh and kiss him.

But it was more likely that Yamcha would call HR and get him fired for sexual assault. So instead he moved back and said “I told you, I’m fine. Did you want to talk to me about something?”

Some of Yamcha’s glow seemed to dim, and his face seemed to droop, but he smiled anyway and continued on. “Yeah, I just thought you should know, there’s this guy who keeps coming in trying to get stuff banned…”


	2. Kiss Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let them have their peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for Chapter 9 of WCPL.
> 
> Requested by raxceni on Tumblr with the prompt "I kissed you because I didn't know what else to do."

Krillin shrieked. “Y-you–-you’re kissing!”

Tien pulled back from Yamcha, flushed from his scalp to his neck. He panted and struggled for air, turning to scowl at Krillin even as he held Yamcha tighter. Yamcha followed suit, burying half his face in Tien’s chest and giving Krillin the dirtiest one-eyed glare he could muster. “Yeah, we _were_ , and we’d like to go back to it,” he grumbled.

Krillin was pointing at them, wide-eyed a white faced. “Who started it? Was it Tien? Oh my god, are you guys _dating_ now?”

Yamcha’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “What? Why does it matter who-–”

“Yes,” Tien declared, placing a hand on the back of Yamcha’s head and pulling him closer again. “We’re dating now.”

Krillin whooped and ran into the living room, shouting for Goku to come see this. Yamcha moaned and completely buried his face in Tien’s chest. “They’re never going to let us have any peace now, you know.”

“Sorry.” Tien’s fingers ran through Yamcha’s hair, and he let himself relax for a moment. “I probably shouldn’t have kissed you; they wouldn’t have known otherwise.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that.” Yamcha leaned up and pressed a kiss to Tien’s cheek. “If I minded I would’ve stopped you.”

“I just…I didn’t know what else to do,” Tien admitted. “I hadn’t expected you to say yes, and when you did I panicked. So I kissed you.”

Yamcha giggled. “You don’t have to wait until you’re panicking to kiss me, you know,” he murmured, brushing his lips against Tien’s.

“Oh! Hey! Congratulations!”

Yamcha dropped his head back onto Tien’s shoulder with a groan at Goku’s overly enthusiastic voice. “Five minutes. You assholes couldn’t let us have _five minutes_.”

But Goku was crushing the both of them in a bear hug and Yamcha decided he didn’t mind all that much.


	3. Get a Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't make out with your boyfriend at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr with the prompt "So, let's just say, that whenever Yamcha or Tien gets the chance at work they steal kisses. So, let's say, that there's one time when the kiss doesn't exactly stay innocent, and that Krillin or Choitzunwalk in on them in a compromising position..."

Yamcha popped up out of his chair as soon as he saw Tien’s head clear the stairwell. “Hey, you got my memo!” he said brightly. “Thanks for coming up so quickly.”

Tien smiled as he approached the Information Services desk. “It sounded important.” He leaned over the desk to kiss Yamcha on the cheek. “Not that I need an excuse to come see you.”

Yamcha giggled and gave his shoulder a little shove. “You old romantic.” But he kissed Tien’s nose. “You’re so sweet.”

“Ugh.”

Pilaf had his chin in one hand and the expression of a man who had just eaten an entire lemon. “Get a room or something,” he sniffed. “Some of us have _work_ to do.”

Yamcha bit his tongue to keep from snapping at Pilaf that he hardly ever got anything done if Yamcha wasn’t breathing down his neck. Instead, he turned to Tien with the biggest smile he could muster. “What a great idea! Step into my office for a minute, Tien.”

Colour drained from Tien’s face so fast Yamcha thought for a moment he’d keel over. “Y-your–-office.”

“Yeah, that’s where the meeting’ll be.” Yamcha opened the door just behind him that led to the cramped Info Serv office. “Krillin and Piccolo should be here in a minute; Pilaf, tell them to come right in when they get here.” With that, he walked right in, Tien trailing behind awkwardly.

The door shut behind them with a click. “Have a seat,” Yamcha said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

“Oh, um. Thank you.” Tien sat gingerly in one of the cushioned seats, feet and knees together, back straight. His face was still pale.

“Hey, don’t be so tense.” Yamcha stood in front of him, looped his hands around the back of Tien’s neck. “It’s just a quick department head meeting.”

“I know that.” Tien’s hands came up to hang onto Yamcha’s arms, but he stared down at his lap instead of looking at Yamcha. “But I wish you wouldn’t tease me like that. Especially in front of Pilaf. You know he’ll take any chance he can get to report someone to Recoome for ‘unprofessional conduct.’”

“Recoome doesn’t scare me,” Yamcha scoffed. Tien gave him a hard look. “Well, maybe a little,” he admitted, “but we’re not doing anything that he can reprimand us for. If he tries to give us shit for being in a relationship we can take his ass to court.” He gently touched his lips to Tien’s forehead. “But if it means so much to you, I’ll keep the innuendos for home.”

When he pulled away, Tien was smiling at him again. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Yamcha grinned. “Give us a kiss?”

Tien’s smile tipped up at one side wryly, but he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Yamcha’s. Yamcha pressed forward, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Tien’s neck. He broke it off and grinned at Tien. “You know, for someone who’d only been kissed twice until a couple months ago, you’re learning fast.”

Watching red blossom across Tien’s face was one of Yamcha’s favourite things. “Thanks.”

“But you could still use some practice.” Yamcha winked and went back for another kiss, a little harder, sucking on Tien’s bottom lip. Tien made a muffled noise and his hands moved to the sides of Yamcha’s head, pushing him away.

“We’re at work,” he reminded him firmly.

“Mm-hm.” Yamcha kissed the underside of Tien’s jaw.

“Krillin and Piccolo could be here any minute.”

“Yep.” Yamcha trailed feather-light kisses up Tien’s jaw.

Tien caught his face again. “Yamcha. We shouldn’t.”

“Hey, I just want a kiss. That’s all. I’m not saying ‘hey, Tien, bend me over my desk and take me like it’s the end of the world’ or anything.” Yamcha shrugged. “And if Krillin and Piccolo walk in, their only reaction will be to be _super_ jealous that I’ve got the best boyfriend and I’m making out with him while they’re not.”

“Oh.” Tien swallowed, glanced away, looked back up at Yamcha. “M-maybe just a little.”

Yamcha’s grin was almost wolf-like as he pushed them together again, this time leaning forward so their chests pressed together as well. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he longed to be even closer, to lay his hand flat against Tien’s bare chest and truly feel what he was doing to him. Instead, he slid one knee onto Tien’s chair to get as close as he could and slid his tongue between Tien’s lips. They parted willingly for him, and Tien’s hands grabbed at his hair and shoulders, and Yamcha knew they should stop or risk being found in an awkward situation but he also couldn’t bring himself to care–-

“Uh.”

Yamcha nearly fell on his ass in his effort to get as far away from Tien as quickly as possible, both of them red in the face and breathing hard. Piccolo stood in the doorway, arms folded. “You two are a disgrace,” he informed them. “You’re setting a terrible example for your employees. How are you supposed to keep your employees from slacking off when you’re in here making out?”

Tien adjusted his collar and said nothing, not looking Yamcha or Piccolo in the eyes. Yamcha scoffed. “Please. Like you don’t disappear into the children’s nonfiction every time that Nail guy shows up.”

Piccolo did an excellent impression of a boiling tea kettle and scowled at him. “I don’t–-I do nothing of the kind!”

“Sure you don’t.” Yamcha brushed imaginary dust from his sleeves. “And I wasn’t making out with Tien just now. Besides, you’re just mad that I have the best boyfriend.”

“I beg to differ,” Tien said, finding his voice for the first time since Piccolo entered the room. He grabbed Yamcha around the waist. “ _I_ have the best boyfriend.”

Yamcha giggled and kissed the top of Tien’s bald head.

“Urgh.” Piccolo threw up his hands. “Get a room.”


End file.
